


The Ouija Board

by TheAlmightyAndPowerfulCheerio



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Halloween, KakaYama - Freeform, Kinda suggestive???, M/M, honestly i don't know what this is, maybe???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightyAndPowerfulCheerio/pseuds/TheAlmightyAndPowerfulCheerio
Summary: Another prompt fill and this time for my favorite holiday!!! Let me know what ya think! Comments and kudos always appreciated :)





	The Ouija Board

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill and this time for my favorite holiday!!! Let me know what ya think! Comments and kudos always appreciated :)

Tenzou raised his eyebrow at the grey haired teen appraisingly. His costume was disturbingly good, in that typical careless way only someone like Kakashi could pull off. And Tenzou only felt slightly ridiculous considering that they were _all_ dressed as ninjas. Genma had strange requirements for getting into his party. The only one who didn't look like a ninja of some kind was Gai, but that was probably because he wasn't wearing clothes. In his defense, Aoba had taken them all during a game of strip Yahtzee, why he hadn't given them _back_ , no one knew.   
Kakashi, who had also been playing, had only lost one piece of clothing during the game. Genma thought he had cheated, and honestly, Tenzou wouldn't be surprised if he had. Either way Kakashi's outfit was nearly complete and probably the most functional. And Tenzou had a sneaking suspicion the knife stapped to his belt was real. Which was one of the many reasons Tenzou was keeping his distance. 

Tenzou wasn't even sure why exactly he'd agreed to come here tonight, having never been one for parties in the first place. But here he was on Halloween night, at Genma's party, drinking something Anko had handed him earlier before she'd dragged Kurenai onto the dance floor. Genma and Raído were dancing too, along with an overly enthusiastic Gai. Definitely not Tenzou's scene. But he knew exactly why he was here- _Kakashi_.  
One mild question about attending from Kakashi had had him agreeing to go.   
So here he was, leaning against the wall with Aoba, hoping he wouldn't be dragged into any of the party games going on.  
Iruka and Ebisu were a few feet away, having a heated discussion about the proper way to talk to people, mentioning Kakashi's name too many times to be coincidental. Kakashi seemed none the wiser, leaning against a different wall and looking like he was hoping to disappear into it.

Izumo and Kotetsu kept asking Tenzou and Aoba to dance, both missing most of their costumes from the Yahtzee game. They were hammered already and Tenzou had to duck out of the way when Kotetsu tripped and nearly dumped his whole beer on him.

Tenzou helped clean the mess as Izumi dragged Kotetsu to a couch. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow move and looked up to find Kakashi with something in his hand, probably some form of alcohol.

“Hey, I heard Genma has an ouija board,” Aoba told Tenzou with a grin, “care to try it out?”  
Tenzou couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head, but following anyway when Aoba started walking. Ibiki tagged along with them(Ibiki’s costume made him look more like a pirate than a ninja) and then Asuma and grudgingly Kakashi.  
They walked up the steps towards Genma's room. It was quieter and a little spooky in its own way. The music was much fainter here and Tenzou sighed in relief.  
Aoba shot him another quick smile, clearly pleased that Ibiki had joined them.  
Tenzou wondered briefly about Aoba's taste in guys, but shrugged it off. Honestly, he had no right to judge. 

Iruka and Ebisu walked in a moment later and Tenzou had to hide his annoyance at it. They were arguing over something, and Tenzou's headache, the one he'd had since arriving, was making a furious comeback.  
Iruka made an annoyed sputtering sound and Tenzou tried to edge towards the door, willing to try his luck back downstairs.  
Aoba's hand reached out to pull him back.

“We haven't even started yet,” he guilt-tripped.  
Tenzou sighed, sitting on the floor as promised. He was surprised when Kakashi slid in beside him.  
Kakashi had a paperback out, where he'd gotten it from, Tenzou had no clue. Kakashi had a talent for pulling things off in mysterious ways.  
He sat cross legged next to Tenzou and Tenzou was acutely aware of their legs touching as he did so.

“So,” Ebisu asked, finally speaking at a level that wasn't a glorified yell. “We’re attempting to contact the ethereal spirits through an ouija board, are we?”  
Aoba shrugged.

“I was just thinking we’d dick around up here for a while, but sure.”  
Iruka already looked spooked, he sat on Kakashi's other side, inching closer and closer to him. Kakashi in turn scooted closer to Tenzou, their thighs completely pressed against each others.  
Tenzou pointedly looked away, watching Aoba lean over the ouija board.

“So does anyone know how to do this?” Aoba asked.  
Everyone shrugged, Kakashi didn't look up from his book.

“Are there any instructions?” Tenzou offered, Aoba smiled before looking underneath for some.

“One: set the ambiance- light candles or incense to set the mood,”

“Please don't,” Kakashi requested, wrinkling his nose in disapproval but not looking up from the book.

“Yea, I hate candles,” Iruka agreed, looking at Kakashi. Kakashi frowned but didn't comment, Tenzou knew it was more likely the incense that Kakashi didn't like. The older teen had been rumored to have a very keen sense of smell. _From dogs_ , Kakashi had answered vaguely when asked about it.

“Okay then, two: pick two people in the group to attempt to contact the spirits, have these people sit with their knees touching, the board across their laps,”

“I'm going!” Iruka immediately volunteered, then looked sideways at Kakashi. “What about you Kakashi?”  
Kakashi ignored him.

“I'll go as well,” Ebisu volunteered.  
Everyone rolled their eyes.

“Maybe the freshman'll go and then leave,” Aoba whispered. Tenzou gave a tight lipped smile in return, only hoping he'd have that kind of luck.

Aoba read through the instructions and Ebisu and Iruka began. It was full of whimpers from Iruka, shouts from Ebisu and grimaces from everyone else.  
Finally, after over a half hour of this the two of them ran out, eager to tell the others downstairs about what happened. Even though the planchette had only moved once, from Iruka's leg.

“Can we agree to never let those two up here again?” Asuma requested, rubbing his forehead.  
Everyone nodded. “Well now that that's done, I don't even feel like playing,” he shook his head, “I'm going to head back downstairs.”  
Ibiki stood as well.

“I need more alcohol if I have to deal with anymore of this.” He sighed, looking at Aoba. “Did you want another drink?”  
Aoba nodded before standing up.

“Yeah, I'll go with you.” He shot Tenzou an excited smile. “Did either of you want something?”  
Tenzou was shaking his head when Kakashi responded for them.

“Just a water please,” he replied politely, actually glancing up from his book. Aoba nodded.

“Alright then, we'll get you that water and then find Genma to see where the drinks are.” Kakashi had stopped paying attention already so Tenzou nodded in thanks for him.  
Once it was just the two of them Tenzou closed his eyes, thankful for the newfound quiet.  
Kakashi continued reading his book, not looking up at all.  
Aoba came jogging up the stairs a minute later with the glass of water.  
He set it before Kakashi lightly.

“Thanks,” Kakashi told him mildly before immersing himself back into the book.  
Aoba turned to Tenzou then, pushing his sunglasses up guiltily.

“So Ibiki wants to watch Anko, Genma, Raidou and Kurenai play pool- is it cool if I stay down there with him?” he asked lowly, glancing at Kakashi briefly before looking back to Tenzo.

“Go for it,” he told him honestly, “I'm probably going to hang up here for a while,”  
Aoba's gaze cut to Kakashi again and a small smile curved onto his lips.

“Alright then,” he said with a weird lilt in his voice, “you two have fun.”  
And then he was off.  
Kakashi blinked at the suddenly empty room and Tenzou could only give a vague chuckle.  
Kakashi then looked down at his drink and nudged it towards Tenzou. Tenzou frowned.

“You should drink water if you have a headache,” Kakashi replied easily, unfolding his legs and straightening them out experimentally. Tenzou wondered if he was getting ready to leave too. And then wondered how exactly Kakashi knew he had a headache.  
He watched Kakashi for another moment before dipping his head in thanks.

“Thank you,” he murmured, taking a few sips. Kakashi nodded nonchalantly, and then dug in his pocket for a few seconds, pulling out a wrapped piece of candy.

“Mint?” he offered and Tenzou had to laugh at the randomness of the question. “Peppermint helps with headaches too,” he explained at Tenzou's look, before unceremoniously dropping said mint in Tenzou's lap.

“Uh, thanks,” Tenzou managed, looking down at the hard candy, that was still warm from being in Kakashi’s pocket. “How did you know I have a headache?”  
Kakashi shrugged.

“You were scrunching your face up downstairs and rubbing your temples, it wasn't hard to notice.”

“Well you're the only one who did,” he pointed out before he could think about it.

“Yeah, well,” Kakashi shrugged, and Tenzou waited to hear if he was going to say any more, he didn't.

Tenzou decided to unwrap the mint, honestly it was worth a shot and stuck the wrapper in his back pocket as he moved towards the ouija board.  
Kakashi watched him, closing his book and moving forward too.

“Are we playing?” Kakashi asked, looking mildly intrigued.  
Tenzou shrugged.

“I was going to put it away, but if you want to, we can.”  
Kakashi tilted his head before smiling lightly, still seen even through his mask.

“Why not?”

Tenzou nodded, downing the rest of his water and moving forward until he was right in front of Kakashi. The mint already nearly dissolved on his tongue.

“Our legs are supposed to be touching,” Kakashi pointed out. Tenzou blinked before smiling at him.

“So you _were_ paying attention, hmmm?” Kakashi made a noise in the back of his throat.

“It's hard not to when your friends are constantly yelling,”

“I'm not friends with Iruka and Ebusu," he disagreed. "Anyway, what about Gai?” he asked raising an amused eyebrow at Kakashi. “He's one of the loudest people at school.”  
Kakashi made a face, moving closer so their knees were touching.

“True,” Kakashi replied, his voice even quieter now that they were so close.  
Tenzou sighed down at the ouija board and Kakashi frowned at him.

“Do you have something against spirits?” Kakashi asked, a smirk on his face, just barely hidden by the mask.

“It just seems disrespectful is all,” Tenzou admitted, scratching his neck.  
Kakashi looked thoughtful.

“The way Ebisu and Iruka attempted was,” he agreed, “but I think the concept itself is intriguing- even if it is a bit childish,”  
Tenzou nodded.

“If we're actually attempting to do this right I think we should try and be as respectful as possible then.” Kakashi nodded, his one visible eye crinkling in appreciation.

“I agree,”

“Alright then, who should be the medium?”  
They decided on Tenzou because Kakashi and him both agreed that Tenzou was better suited for it.  
Their index fingers lay on the planchette, touching.

“If there are any spirits in the room, please come and speak to us,” Tenzou asked first and foremost, feeling ridiculous for about the tenth time that night.  
Kakashi seemed remarkably interested in what they are doing so Tenzou continued.

“How many spirits are in the house?” he asked the air, imagining that Genma's room of all places probably didn't have many.  
There were minutes of nothing, but the two of them sat.

“Are you concentrating on the question?”  
Tenzou asked Kakashi lowly.  
Kakashi blinked, having been staring at him intensely for the last five minutes.  
Tenzou shook his head when he realized he'd probably been spacing out.

“You're supposed to be repeating the question in your mind,” Tenzou reminded. Kakashi made a noise of understanding.

“Mahhh, sorry,” his index finger slid across Tenzou’s in apology. And Tenzou had to concentrate very hard on ignoring the shiver that wanted to go through him at the action.

Tenzou was getting ready to leave the thing when the wooden planchette moved, it circled around the number 1 three times. Tenzou met Kakashi's eyes and saw he looked just as surprised.

“Alright, there's one spirit then, thank you for speaking with us,”  
Kakashi's body shifted a bit closer to his. “What should I ask now?” he asked Kakashi softly.  
Kakashi tilted his head.

"Name?"

“What's your name, if you don't mind us asking?”  
The planchette moved under their fingers to ‘no’.  
Kakashi looked at him and Tenzou shrugged.

“Okay, it's fine if you don't wish to tell us your name,” Tenzou assured, his free hand moving to the floor to lean against slightly.

“Are you an evil or bad spirit?”

'No’

“Do you mean us or anyone harm?”

'No’

“Thank you,”

“What should we do once we're done here?” Tenzou asked, not knowing what else to ask. Kakashi looked intrigued by the question.  
The answer came faster than he expected they watched the pointer move from ‘s’ to ‘e’ to ‘x’. Tenzou blanched, but didn't pull his hands away. Kakashi couldn't help a snicker.

“You want us… to have sex?” Tenzou asked weakly.  
The answer came a bit slower this time.

'Yes!’

“Ummmm,” Tenzou started, unable to look at Kakashi now.

“With each other?”  
Again a ‘yes!’ Tenzou blushed harder.

“Thank you but I think we need to go now,” he told the room quickly, “goodbye,” and then he moved the planchette to goodbye.  
And took the ouija board off their legs and stood up quickly, folding it and putting it away along with the instructions.

“You seem in a rush,” Kakashi pointed out, grinning knowingly at him.  
Tenzou blushed again.

“I think it's time for me to head out if ouija boards are trying to get me to hook up.”

“Mahhhh, Tenzou,” Kakashi whined, “the ouija board thinks we should fuck-”

“Clearly the ghosts in Genma's house are just as perverted as he is,” Tenzou grumbled, although he sat back down.  
Kakashi moved in closer to him.

“-and I for one, am in agreement with them.”  
Tenzou blinked in surprise, blushing even more.

“You think we-” he gestured between them and then looked around the room to make sure Aoba wasn't waiting in the wings to laugh at him. “should have sex?”  
Kakashi watched him levelly.

“That is what I said, no?”  
Tenzou stared at him again before smiling- it wasn't a nice smile.

“Okay I get it, someone told you, real funny Kakashi, but you can drop it now.”  
Kakashi moved his head to the side, almost like a confused dog.

“Come again?” he asked and Tenzou could almost believe he had no idea. Only almost though.  
The innocent act was just a little _too_ convincing and Tenzou'd caught a glimpse of amusement in Kakashi's visible eye.  
He crossed his arms over his chest and Kakashi smirked, proving him right.

Kakashi remained lazily on the floor, his posture the quintessence of unconcerned.

“Alright, you've got me, I know,” he admitted, grinning. Tenzou blushed, wondering if he could make a dash for the door before Kakashi managed to stand up. Unfortunately, Kakashi seemed to sense his line of thought. “But honestly, Tenz, you're not all that subtle,”  
Tenzou’s face was on fire even as he turned his head away indignantly.

“Thanks,” he replied sardonically.  
Kakashi shrugged.

“I don't mean that as a bad thing…” Tenzou scowled.

Kakashi gave another light laugh, standing up gracefully and moving towards Tenzou. When he was in front of the younger teen he crouched down, gazing at him intently.

“I was serious before,”

“What- about hooking up?”  
He sounded disbelieving still. Kakashi nodded, offering Tenzou a hand which he grudgingly took.  
When they were both standing Kakashi toed the door shut and began corralling Tenzou towards the bed.

“The way I see it, we have lots of time to kill-” Kakashi paused, tugging his gloves off and tossing them beside the empty cup. “a very convenient bed-”

“-that belongs to _Genma_ -” Tenzou tried to stress, Kakashi smiled.

“I'm sure this bed has seen plenty of action.” he reasoned, before getting back to his list. “-Spirits that want to watch us get off-” Tenzou wrinkled his nose in distaste, even as he let Kakashi push him onto Genma’s bed and climb on top of him.

“None of those are very convincing.”

“And yet you're on the bed,”  
Tenzou made a move to get up, but Kakashi stopped him effectively with his mouth, his mask down without Tenzou having seen him lower it.  
And Tenzou found himself clutching Kakashi closer, panting at the feeling of the older teen pressing against him. Practically pinning him to the bed now.  
Kakashi grinned triumphantly, his lips ghosting across Tenzou's jaw, his hand tangling in soft brown hair.  
The lower classman was adorable, really. Especially with how ruffled he looked after just one kiss. Kakashi couldn't even imagine how he'd look if he went through with his plan.

Just thinking about it was making his pants tighten uncomfortably. So instead of thinking he let his mouth press against Tenzou's again, warmth swimming in his veins at the excitement that flooded his whole body. He'd waited too damn long to do this as far as he was concerned- too damn long.  
Quickly he got Tenzou's shirt off, reveling in the sight of tanned skin hugging a muscled chest and shoulders.  
His head popped up from where it'd been kissing down Tenzou's stomach. His eyes shining mischievously, because he'd just thought of one more reason this was a great idea.

“Anyway,” he murmured lowly, enjoying the way Tenzou's eyelids fluttered in arousal, “orgasms are supposed to relieve headaches.”

Tenzou seemed fairly convinced.

**Author's Note:**

> Even as a spirit Obito is a great wingman. XD Sorry this is so shitty. I just wanted to get it out before Halloween.


End file.
